


Lazy Moment

by KnightofStChristopher



Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Hamish is a cute (boy)friend, M/M, Pack, Pack Family, Randall is just trying to sleep, The Order, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightofStChristopher/pseuds/KnightofStChristopher
Summary: "Randall dragged himself to the couch and curled against the older werewolf his head placed on Hamish‘s lap."I'm pretty bad with summaries.Just a short fluffy one-shot :)
Relationships: Randall Carpio/Hamish Duke
Comments: 11
Kudos: 335





	Lazy Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work so please have mercy with me :)  
> Also sorry for any spelling mistakes, English is not my native language, but I'm really trying!  
> I know it's very short, but I would really appreciate if you would leave some kudos or/ and a comment.

Hamish was sitting on the couch, a book in his hand, when he heard Jack and Lilith starting a fight about some magical spell. He thought a moment about stopping the fighting, but then an exhausted looking Randall dragged himself to the couch and curled against the older werewolf his head placed on Hamish‘s lap. His hair was all messed up, and he had dark rings under his eyes.

“Do they have to shout at each other that early in the morning“, the younger complained his voice still raspier than usually.

“It's nearly noon“, Hamish commented amused by the behavior of the beta, but still concerned about the lack of sleep the younger seemed to suffer from.

“But I’m still tired“, Randall complained with a pout on his face, making the older smile softly at him. He always appreciated moments like this, where it was just the two of them. None of them ever talked about it, but they were secretly seeking for any kind of affection the other would gladly give.

“Some idiot called me two times this night 'cause he locked himself out of his dorm room. Two times! God I hate freshmen“, Randall groans before closing his eyes again. Hamish gently carded his fingers through Randall’s already messed up hair and got a sleepy sight in return. The young werewolf breathed in his alpha's sent and felt the warmth radiating from him. He felt content and safe in the older werewolf’s presence, as if he could let all his guards down while being with him. It was always Hamish who he trusted the most.

The alpha noticed that Randall still struggled to fall back asleep, so he began to read his book quietly to him, his voice finally lulling the young werewolf back into sleep.

When Hamish was sure the beta was asleep, he placed a tender kiss to his forehead, the younger grumbled softly at him in his sleep and the older was concerned his heart would melt from this action alone.


End file.
